A Witch's Promise
by katyedavis
Summary: There is no going against a witch's promise.


**A/N: So, this isn't a usual gift fic that I've been working on but this is a dedication. My captain of QLFC, my friend, and my constant reviewer; ClaireBear1982. She is always reading and reviewing my stories and I adore her for it! She's the sweetest person you could ever meet and she writes amazingly beautiful things. I am so glad that I got to know her. So, Claire, this one's for you!**

 **A Witch's Promise**

He watched her every day in that same spot that appeared to be buried deep within the library. He couldn't help but watch her. Her long red hair would flow over her right shoulder as she studied her textbook endlessly. She would stay there for hours and he would just watch.

It may seem creepy but he consistently worked up the courage to give her the note that he carried around with him. On the outside, he was this big talker and fearless leader but on the inside he was a cowardly little boy who didn't know what to do. He had a crush and this crush had lasted since the day he met her.

The corner of the note was starting to become worn as he fiddled with it. He had folded it countless times and wondered aimlessly how the corner had not popped off yet. His heart jumped in his throat when he noticed that she was no longer sitting in her seat but standing in front of him with an amused grin.

"You think I haven't noticed you standing over here every day while you watch me study?" Lily questioned, folding her arms over her chest and cocked her eyebrow.

"What makes you think I come here to watch you?" His cocky attitude wasn't very convincing.

She could see through him and this scared him to death. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this and it showed. The last thing he wanted was for her to see him as a weak idiot.

"Then you won't mind if I read that note you have in your hand?" Lily asked, going for the note.

"This is none of your business," James said quickly, hiding the note behind his back.

"Ah, so it's for me?" Lily whispered.

He admired this about her. Her cleverness was remarkable in every way possible. If anything, it made her subtly more attractive than she already was. Now that she was closer to him, he took the time to marvel at the things he noticed about her the first time he saw her. Her captivating red hair which wasn't bright but a deep orange. It complimented the litter of freckles that danced across the bridge of her nose when she smiled. Immediately they would light up those beautiful green eyes that stood out among everything else. They were full of happiness, determination, and promises that made James think about wanting to keep the life in them alive as long as possible. He didn't care what it took but he always wanted to see those freckles waltz and those eyes shine.

"Can I read it?" Lily wondered, getting a little closer.

He noticed how wonderful she smelled and immediately thought of Slughorn's lesson dealing with the fancy love potion. He couldn't remember the name but he remembered the smell that drew him in. Sandalwood and lavender is the scent that radiated off her hair when she slung it over her shoulder. Those green eyes, bright with curiosity, stared at him while a smile played on her lips.

She was taunting him and she didn't even know it.

"No," James said quickly.

Lily swapped the curiosity for determination in seconds as she attempted to get the letter.

"Well, if it's for me then I should be allowed to read it," She laughed, attempting to get the letter from behind his back.

The maneuvers were simple and very clever but she still couldn't get the letter out of his grasp. They played keep away for a solid minute before Lily finally tackled him to the floor. When he opened his eyes he realized that Lily was holding the unopened letter in her hand and she taunted him even more with it. Before she could tear into the letter he placed a hand on hers to stop her.

"Before you read this, I need you to promise me that you won't laugh," James whispered.

She had never heard him beg like that. She was used to him being the star seeker on the Gryffindor team and being completely cocky when he was around his friends but right now, in this moment, he was begging her not to laugh at anything he had written. She wouldn't have laughed anyway. She doubted it was something to laugh it.

"I promise," She whispered.

"How can I be sure?" James questioned, pushing a stray piece of red hair behind her ears.

"Because this is a witch's promise…it's the most honorable promise there is," She said matter-of-factly.

James trusted her. He really did. He had never written a letter like this is his life and to have it read in front of him made him a little uneasy. He didn't know what her reaction would be but he knew she wouldn't laugh.

Her eyes danced across the paper as she read, smiling slightly and then looking up to stare into his eyes. They were something she had never noticed before. To be honest, she just thought of him as a narcissistic prat with a bad temper but now she could see past that. She could see him and she could see him for who he really was.

"Did you mean all of this?" Lily asked, glancing around the library to see if anyone was watching.

"Yes," He whispered.

A crimson blush slid onto her cheeks and he just smiled, pleasantly satisfied with knowing that he was the one to make Lily Evans blush.

She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before backing away. She hopped up like she had been burned but it was quite the opposite. She felt like she had been electrocuted and, to be honest, she loved it. She stammered and realized that there were no words to excuse her sudden jolt.

"I-I have to go," She said quickly, grabbing her books.

She left the library but not before looking back to see a genuine smile grace the handsome features that James Potter presented. She knew that wouldn't be their last meeting and she hoped there would be many more.

After all, that kiss was a witch's promise.


End file.
